Forced Love
by HpReWritten
Summary: summary inside. very detailed summary in my youtube video
1. Chapter 1

**Forced Love**

**Summary: Harry and Hermione have been forced to marry, in the name of the light of course. Harry to Lucius Malfoy and Hermione to Severus Snape. Both tried to protest it but nothing worked. Now they face marriage at 17, new families, a war within the walls of Hogwarts and pregnancy?? Neither wanted this but it was forced after all and neither wanted to go to Azkaban. They ended one war but will they be able to end a new war? One that could possibly tear their families apart?**

**Ships: LM/HP, SS/HG, RW/DM, FW/GW, CW/RD, OW/CD, GW/SB**

**Warnings: Forced Marriage, MPreg, Romance??, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, War, Betrayal, Family**

**Chapter 1: The Announcement**

Sirius Black had collected his godson, Harry James Potter, from his relatives house to take him for a meeting with the minister. Harry didn't even know what the meeting was about but he knew it didn't sound good if Sirius wouldn't tell him about it and was pretty silent, compared to his normally cheerful demeanor. Harry was even more confused when they entered the Minister's office and saw Hermione, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape, along with Albus Dumbledore, there.

"Minister what is this about?" Hermione asked once the door was shut and everybody was seated. Fudge looked at the adults and Draco before saying to Hermione and Harry,

"Based on recent events that have happened since the demise of Voldemort last year, We have decided to have you two, the big heroes from the war, to marry two other heroes from the war. You cannot refuse this offer, unfortunately." Harry blinked and looked at Lucius and Severus.

"You are bribing us into this? And if we refuse?" Hermione and Harry watched fudge, who had a strange smirk in his eyes.

"Then you and your families will be sent to Azkaban for treason against the ministry" The whole room fell silent and stared in shock at the minister, who was leaning back in his chair. That's when Hermione finally exploded.

"Minister I hate to be rude but this is very uncalled for. There would be no proof and then there would be an outcry for your dismissal from office! This is bribery and illegal at best! You can't do this!"

"You'll find that I can Miss Granger. Now don't cause any trouble Harry, Hermione. Its only for the best"

"Depends on who your having MY GODSON marrying, Minister Fudge" Sirius growled, finally speaking.

"Why he will be marrying Lucius of course" Harry's eyes widened and Sirius had to be restrained from committing a double murder in that office. Harry looked at his godfather and then back at the minister.

"You harm ANYONE in MY family and I swear to fucking god Minister, I will have your head on a silver platter and served medium well in a lemon and butter sauce with soup and salad you got that?" Fudge swallowed and then nodded, seeing the icy glare in Harry's eyes.

"And that would mean I'm marrying………….." Hermione said uncertainly as her eyes darted from between Severus and Fudge to Dumbledore.

"Severus Snape" Hermione fainted and Harry kneeled next to her. He knew that Hermione actually liked their potions professor but she didn't imagine marrying the guy.

"Minister Fudge I am warning, any funny business during this whole process and I will let my godson do what he has promised" Sirius snarled before helping Harry with Hermione. Severus and Lucius followed them out of the office, with Dumbledore and Draco not far behind them. Hermione had finally came to when Lucius, Severus, Draco, and Dumbledore had caught up with them. She was shaking and Harry was holding her and muttering something unintelligible in her ear, while Sirius was pacing in front of them. Sirius had been reinstated into the Auror department and was now head of the department, so he had his own (and rather large) office that they were now in.

"Ok lets get one thing straight Malfoy" Sirius growled and Harry shot him a warning glance before going back to Hermione, "Hurt my godson in ANY way and I will chuck your sorry ass into Azkaban so fast you won't have time to say quidditch you hear?"

"Black I assure you even I didn't know about this until before you and Harry arrived in the office. I would not lay a hand on him if it meant harm you hear. I do take great pride in my family and therefore will not hurt ANYONE in my family" Lucius shot back as he glared down Sirius. Harry handed Hermione off to Draco, who was their best friend, and stood up.

"OY! SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU! Sirius back down. We know that Lucius wouldn't raise a hand to me, compared to my relatives and you know it Siri. I think the real question here is why the minister is doing this you guys." Lucius and Sirius stared at Harry before sighing.

"I will get to the bottom of this quickly. Until then……………..well it seems we have to weddings to plan don't we?" Dumbledore said with a sad sort of air to him. Harry sank into a chair as he watched his headmaster leave the room.

"I swear Fudge is up to something but I can't put my finger on it" Lucius muttered. Harry looked at his fiancé, suddenly aware of how attractive the man looked to him. Harry blushed and then looked away, giving his attention back to Hermione. This was going to be a **long **year.

**The Burrow: Later that Evening**

Harry was sitting with his friends as they tried to comfort a hyperventilating Hermione as the adults spoke loudly around them.

"This is outrageous and we shouldn't have to deal with it" Arthur said darkly. Lucius Malfoy was there and he was leaning against the wall calmly. He finally pushed himself of the wall and replied,

"Unfortunately my contacts within the ministry have come up with nothing so far and they say that Fudge doesn't have a motive even. It seems as if this came up out of nowhere, with no beginning and possibly no ending."

"Harry your fiancé is very cute" Harry stared at Luna, who was watching Lucius very intently before her eyes swiveled around to look at Charlie Weasley, who had been discovered as her chosen fiancé. Remus was consoling his best friend over the fact that Harry was marrying Lucius and Sirius wanted to kill. Hermione was going to marry their potions professor and Draco was going to marry Ron Weasley. He was fuming about that and had just returned for yelling about the injustice of the world. Obviously he was NOT pleased at all with anything.

"Luna I wish you luck with the Weasleys" Hermione muttered before she went back to breathing hard into her brown paper bag that Draco had brought with him. Severus was watching her closely and then sighed before coming over to them. Everybody in the group stiffened with fear and Hermione visibly lost the rest of her color. But Severus just handed her a calming draught before saying,

"Please take this Miss. Granger or you're going to faint" Hermione accepted the calming draught and downed it in one gulp before she slumped against the wall in defeat. She managed to get out a weak,

"Thank You" before she fell asleep. Ginny carried her best friend up the stairs, all the while muttering something about incest and perverted ministers. The poor girl was going to marry Sirius Black and had barely said nary a word that evening.

"Harry come here please" Harry stood from his seat on the couch and went over to where Sirius and Lucius were standing, Sirius glaring at Lucius and Lucius watching Harry intensely.

"Harry thanks to these new laws, it is required that you live with your fiancé for up to a month to your marriage. So you're going to have to move to Malfoy Manor tonight" Sirius said through gritted teeth and Harry nodded.

"Harry you will have our own room until your either ready to share my bed or until the marriage," Lucius added and Harry nodded again.

"I'll say goodbye to everybody then" Harry turned on his heels and went back over to his friends. Ron had finally joined them and looked at Harry with pleading and pitying eyes.

"I'm leaving now you guys. I uh have to move over to Malfoy Manor now" Harry muttered without looking at any of his friends.

"Harry stay strong. This will not be too bad in the end" Fred said as he shot a glare at his youngest brother to shut up. Luna gave him a hug and Harry turned, taking a deep breath as he turned. His eyes met Lucius, who was speaking quietly with Severus and Molly Weasley, before walking over to Sirius and launching himself onto his godfather. Sirius tightened his arms around Harry and whispered,

"Be strong Pup. I love you and I'll write to you every day" Harry smiled and nodded before releasing Sirius and turning to Draco and Lucius to go back to Malfoy Manor. Lucius stuck out the portkey and Harry touched it, trying not to touch Lucius in any way yet. He was already freaked out about the prospect of having his first time with Lucius.

**Malfoy Manor**

Harry managed not to stumble when his feet hit the stone floor of Malfoy Manor. He looked around the front hall, where they had landed, and gaped.

"Holey shit" he muttered and Draco and Lucius shared a smirk. The manor was even bigger than Hogwarts, maybe, and was simply stunning. The floors were of the purest Egyptian alabaster marble with light green, silk curtains in the large windows. The staircases were lined with gold and were of the purest white marble in the world, which came from the heart of Antarctica itself. A huge chandelier hung above them, made from the finest silver in the world. Harry rolled his eyes. Malfoys had to have the finest things in the world. That's who they were.

"I take it you approve Harry?" Harry jumped and looked at a smirking Draco and Lucius. He swallowed before replying,

"Yes. I…………wow. It s really wow"

"I am glad that you approve of your new home. Now I will have a house elf show you to your room Harry and she will be assigned to help you with your way around the manor until you are sure you can get through it without getting lost" Harry nodded and watched as Lucius summoned a House Elf and spoke with it quietly. He caught Draco's eyes and looked away, for he was still feeling weird about becoming his best friend's stepfather in a month's time. And that he would be stepfather-in-law to his OTHER best friend and that Hermione was going to become his goddaughter-in-law or something like that. He wasn't sure.

"Would Master please follow Tilley now please" Harry nearly jumped when he heard the house elf speak to him but he nodded and bid the Malfoys goodbye before hurrying after the little creature. Tilley spoke to him about the history of the manor and pointed out some of the paintings in the house, such as Lucius' mother and father, his dead grandparents, and such. Harry just followed her and let everything register with him.

"This is master's room. Master Malfoy is just across the hall and Master Draco is across the hall and 10 doors down Master Harry" Tilley finally said when they stopped in front of a set of double, gold embedded doors. Harry nodded his thanks and pushed the doors opened, nearly fainting when he walked in. He had never seen a room this big before and he LOVED it. The sloping ceilings, the large king-sized bed, the windows, the fireplace, everything was perfect and Harry loved them.

"Will Master Harry be needing anything?" Tilley asked and Harry shook his head no.

"Thank you though Tilley. I'll see you in the morning Tilley" Tilley bowed and left the room, shutting the doors as she did. Everything from that day finally caught up with Harry and Harry sank onto the silk sheets of the bed and finally began to cry. The ministry was ruining EVERYTHING that he had wanted after the war by forcing him to marry Lucius Malfoy. The man wasn't bad but he was his best friend's father. That was completely wrong. It was so wrong in so many ways. He felt so utterly controlled and that he wouldn't be able to live his life the way HE wanted to live it.

Harry eventually cried himself to sleep and the entire time he cried, he did not notice the woman in one of the paintings watching him sadly. The woman left when Harry fell asleep finally and went to go talk to her son.

**Library of Malfoy Manor**

"Son" Lucius looked up from his book and smiled softly at his mother, dear Rose Malfoy, who smiled back briefly.

"I've just been watching Harry and well the poor dear is upset. I think the events of today have finally caught up with the poor boy. He just fell asleep." Lucius sighed and put his book away before rubbing his face tiredly.

"I actually feel bad for him you know. Mother what am I to do about this?"

"Luc I can see that you care for the boy. Show him you care. Show him that he is going to be very loved. Don't make the same mistakes your father made with me and the same mistakes that you made with Narcissus alright dear?" Lucius nodded and smiled at his mother, who smiled back and said,

"Go get some sleep my son. Please. You know how cranky you get when you don't get sleep." Lucius nodded and bid his mother a farewell and headed upstairs. He reached the master's suite and looked across the hall at Harry's door and sighed sadly.

"Harry I will show you that I am a gentle man. Not the cold and cruel person you think I am." With that he entered his bedroom and closed the door with a soft click.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke late the next morning, groaning when he sat up. He looked around and then suddenly remembered where he was and what happened the previous day. He sank back down onto the silk sheets and sighed, wishing it was a dream. But he knew it wasn't and sighed. He looked at the bedside table and saw a note sitting on it. He picked it up and read it.

_Harry_

_In the closet you will find a complete set of new clothing for you. Use them well, my fiancée. They are spell to shrink and fit your size the first time you put them on and they will stay that way. I hope you enjoy them_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Harry sighed again and then walked over to the closet and opened the wide doors. He gasped and nearly fell to the floor when he saw the contents of the closet. It was like he had an entire MALL in his closet. Racks with shirts, dress robes, pants, shorts, jackets, belts, and every possible piece of clothing, including the silk boxers, were on hangers. He also had rows upon rows of shoes that went on to the very back of the closet. Harry sighed and pulled down a pair of green boxers, silk pants that looked so comfortable, and a green, silk shirt with a sort of ruffled collar that he liked and then went to the bathroom. Harry gaped at the bathroom and whispered,

"Holey shit all mighty this place has it all" The bathroom had gold sinks, a gold toilet (Harry laughed at that) and swimming pool sized bathtub and a giant shower next to the tub. Harry placed his clothing on the counters and turned the shower on before stripping of his clothing. Harry sighed when he saw how skinny he was, the scars on his body still visible. The Dursleys had been beating him up until the summer he was to turn 17, for they knew he would be able to do magic soon. In fact they rather avoided him and only spoke to him when it was absolutely necessary. Harry's eyes went down further his body, his eyes gliding over his cock as he suddenly thought of Lucius. His cock gave a twitch and Harry knew his thoughts were starting to betray him.

"Stupid thoughts" Harry muttered as he stepped under the spray of the water and closed the glass door delicately. He ran his hands through his hair and over his body, letting them wander lower and lower with the drips of water. His hands reached the base of his cock and Harry closed his eyes as his fingertips danced lightly over his twitching cock, the blonde hair and silver eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

**Half an Hour Later**

Harry stepped out of the bathroom, his hair dried and his clothing on. He looked around the room again and noticed Tilley was waiting for him.

"Master Harry I will show you to the dining hall. Please follow me" Harry nodded and walked behind Tilley, making note of where they turned and which staircase to take as they headed to the Dining Hall. Finally they stopped at a set of doors and Tilley pushed them open, leading Harry into the Hall. Draco and Lucius were already there, as well as Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione looked uncomfortable to be in the Malfoy Manor but their eyes widened when they saw Harry, as well as Lucius standing up in shock. Harry stood in the same spot, suddenly very nervous.

"Come and sit down Harry" Lucius finally said after a few appreciative glances up and down Harry's body and he motioned to a chair at his side. Harry went to it and sat down slowly, still looking at the people gathered at the table.

"Wow Harry you look good" Draco said with a smile before looking at Ron in despair. Harry knew why but didn't say anything as he concentrated on his breakfast. Finally Severus got fed up with the silence and sighed as he gently placed his tea cup down. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other before at their potions professor, who said,

"We understand the three of you are uncomfortable here. We understand that. The 6 of us haven't had the best pasts with each other but now we need to try to get along for our sakes. So that we don't end up as target practice for quidditch"

"Or Potion ingredients in some nasty potion that eats away at your innards until there is nothing left except your corpse that will wander the earth as a zombie that eats people's brains" Ron interrupted while he glared at his plate. Everybody stared at him with wide eyes before Hermione muttered,

"Ron Weasley grow up and learn some manners please"

"Uh that wasn't what I was going to say but we can go with that if you want. As I was saying, we really do need to get along better. At least try to. This year will be very trying for all of us and we don't need anymore problems" Severus continued as he looked at Draco and then shot a glare at Ron, who ignored it by shoveling more sausage into his mouth. Hermione hit her forehead, Harry groaned, Draco looked at his father desperately, and Lucius and Severus shared a disgusted look.

"Umm sir shall we head to the library and begin our wedding plans?" Hermione suddenly asked as she looked at Severus nervously. Severus swallowed his tea before nodding and they both stood and left the room together, leaving Harry with Lucius, Draco, and Ron.

"Come along Harry we have our own plans to go over" Lucius finally said. Draco started to plead silently with his father after casting furious glances at his fiancée for his terrible manners. Lucius shook his head and waited patiently for Harry to join him. Harry reached his side and then followed Lucius through the maze of hallways to Lucius' study. Lucius led him in and shut the door. Harry sat on one of the couches and looked around, noticing that it was warm and inviting, like the rest of the house. Lucius sat across from him, his gaze intense with focus.

"Umm so where are we holding this wedding ummm Lucius?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Hogwarts, of course but our engagement gala will be here of course. Now I am thinking in 6 weeks, since the school year doesn't actually begin until October 1st this time. That is only to give the married students time to get use to married life but we do have to return to Hogwarts on the first of September" Lucius said as he pulled out a big book from his desk and handed it to Harry.

"Wedding details and such are inside. I will let you choose the decorations and such with the help of Molly, since she will be here to help with Ron's and Draco's wedding naturally. Your godfather or your Uncle will walk you down the aisle……………" harry fell off the couch when Lucius mentioned his uncle and started to visibly shake.

"NO! MY UNCLE CANNOT COME TO THE WEDDING!" Lucius stared at Harry before saying softly,

"I'm sorry Harry but he has to come. The laws dictate that if there is any living relative of the "bride" they are to come. In fact next week I have to go with you to meet them. I'm sorry Harry but they have to come to the wedding." Harry nodded and let Lucius continue telling him everything he didn't have to worry about, not really listening to him. All he could think of was the past. How his uncle would take him over and over and over again.

"Harry are you listening to me?" Harry shook his head and looked at Lucius, who was watching him with concern and then he looked at the clock. That's when he noticed that 4 hours had passed.

"I'm sorry Lucius. I think I need to go get some rest. I am not feeling well right now" Harry hurried from the room and pushed past Severus and Hermione, who stared after him before Severus went after him. Harry didn't know where he was going until he bumped into a stone bench outside. Harry sank onto that bench and put his head in his hands and sobbed. He didn't want to think of those summers when his uncle took pleasure in raping him. He had stopped after Harry went to his first year of school at Hogwarts but took the pleasure in telling Harry that it was because he was a freak and Dursleys didn't like freaks. Instead Harry had begun to receive beatings from Vernon in place of the rapes and was constantly called a freak.

"Harry?" Harry jumped when he heard Severus speak but he didn't turn.

"Vernon has to come to my wedding" Severus understood immediately. Severus and Harry actually were best friends in private but in public they still hated each other. Severus had gotten Harry to tell him about his past and Harry swore him to secrecy. He had said something about Dumbledore and not caring. Severus was the one to heal all the years of damage last year and had helped with most of the emotional pain. Now Harry was starting to get the memories back and Severus knew the fact that Vernon Dursley had to come to the wedding had something to do with it.

"Harry remember that Luke is NOT your uncle and will not rape you. Dursley cannot touch you" Harry stood abruptly and turned to Severus before he started shouting.

"**SEVERUS THAT FAT WHALE TOOK MY INNOCENTS AWAY WHEN I WAS ONLY FUCKING 4 YEARS OLD. HE USED ME OVER AND OVER AND OVER FOR OVER 6 YEARS, SOMETIMES MORE THAN 4 TIMES ON CHRISTMAS DAY, AS THAT WAS THE ONLY DECENT PRESENT I WOULD RECEIVE OR SO HE WOULD TELL ME! THAT MAN BEAT ME AND FORCED ME TO DO CHORSE STARTING THE SUMMER BEFORE MY 2****ND**** YEAR, AS A REPLACEMENT FOR THE RAPES! I DON'T WANT HIM AT THE WEDDING! FOR ONCE I DON'T WANT HIM TO RUIN SOMETHING THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY FOR ME, EVEN IF THE STUPID MINISTER FORCED ME TO DO IT! I DON'T WANT THAT FUCKING MAN NEAR ME AGAIN!"** Severus stood and placed his hands on Harry's arms and said softly,

"Harry it doesn't matter. You can have Sirius walk down the aisle. You don't even have to look at him at the wedding" Harry collapsed against Severus, sobbing as hard as he could. He just didn't want to remember the early years of his pitiful childhood. Severus had shifted and Harry felt himself being handed off to someone and then a whispered,

"How could you not tell me cub?" Harry pushed from Sirius in horror and backed against the wall.

"No!! you weren't supposed to know! You weren't supposed to hear that at all! Sirius you weren't supposed to find out" Sirius grabbed Harry and forced the 17 year old to look at him.

"Why Harry? Why did you tell Severus and not me?" Harry's heart stopped when he heard the hurt in his godfather's voice and started to sob again.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO BE ASHAMED TO BE THE GODFATHER OF A BOY WHO GOT RAPED OVER AND OVER AGAIN AND DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO FIGHT BACK! I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE THE DISAPPOINTMENT, THE SHAME IN YOUR EYES! SEVERUS FORCED ME TO TELL HIM AFTER AN OCCULMENCY LESSON!" Harry shouted as he struggled against his godfather.

"Harry I wouldn't have been ashamed. I would have wanted to rip that man and Albus to shreds for putting you through that. In fact I want to do that right now. Harry I only care about your happiness and your safety. And now you also have Lucius who will care for you and keep you safe and happy. Please promise me that you will tell me when something is wrong?"

"Of course Padfoot. Siri I'm sorry" Sirius smiled and pulled Harry into a tighter hug. After a few moments Harry pulled away, wiped his eyes, and asked,

"Shall we go spare Draco from Ron or shall we wait a week?"

"We shall wait a week" Harry laughed and walked back into the Manor with Sirius, talking about some of the already done wedding plans.

_Preview for __**chapter 3: meeting the Dursleys**_

"_My good sir what do you mean "the boy knows his place in the bedroom"?" Lucius asked suspiciously. Vernon sneered._

"_I mean I know how the boy performs and let me tell you he will very good at pleasing you" Lucius' eyes widened and looked at the still standing Harry in shock before looking back at Vernon in fear._

"_Well Uncle Vernon I will show myself and my fiancé up to where we will be staying this week. Excuse me sir. Lucius if you would follow me" Harry desperately needed to get out of there. He knew he would be in trouble with Lucius when they got upstairs and he didn't want his uncle to fuel Lucius anymore._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry had begun to have nightmares again but luckily he hadn't woken anybody up yet. He knew that he would have to be very careful the next week when he and Lucius spent a week with his relatives. Severus and Sirius hadn't mentioned what went on in the garden to anybody but had kept a closer eye on Harry. Sirius and Ginny moved to Malfoy Manor, with the insistence of Lucius ("You are Draco's second cousin after all Sirius and therefore family") and would stay with Severus, Hermione, Draco, and Ron while Lucius and Harry were at Number 4, Privet Drive.

Lucius apparated Harry and himself, along with their belongings, to an alleyway near Privet Drive. Harry quickly stepped away from him, blushing from being in such close contact with him. He knew he and Lucius would be sharing a bed that week and that he would have to get use to it but he was still unsure of how he even felt about Lucius. More or less they still couldn't figure out the motive behind Fudge reinstating the marriage laws so he was still pissed about that. More so he was VERY nervous about seeing his Aunt and Uncle and Cousin after leaving nearly two weeks ago. He had been in the middle of weeding the backyard when Sirius had come out to the backyard and took him from his relative's house forever. Then again that was also the day Harry found out he was marrying the blonde man walking beside him. Harry led the way to Number 4 but before they could go up the front path, he stopped Lucius.

"Lucius my relatives are not very nice to Wizards or magic in general. I apologize before hand for their behavior but you ought to know that they will more than likely try to insult you, until they find out that you are rich. Then they might try to get money off you, using reasons like I had cost them a fortune and such. Be prepared" Lucius nodded and Harry sighed before slipping his hand through Lucius' arm and walking to the front door with the older man. Lucius rapped on the door with his cane and the door slid open to reveal Petunia Dursley.

"Ah yes you're here. Well get in here and go into the sitting room. I'll inform Vernon that you're here" she said curtly before stepping aside to let them in. Harry could feel Lucius tensing already around his arm and just led him to the sitting room, where Dudley was watching the telly. Dudley looked away from the telly briefly before going back to it. From the hall, Harry and Lucius could hear Petunia talking to Vernon.

"Vernon this blonde man looks really rich. Do you think we can finally get the money we deserve for putting up with that retched freak for so long?" Lucius looked inquiringly at Harry, who refused to meet his gaze and instead of sitting on the couch with him, stood next to Lucius and looked at the floor.

"Possibly." Lucius stood when Vernon and Petunia entered the sitting room. Petunia turned the telly off and directed her son to an armchair that sat between the ones she and Vernon were sitting in. Lucius sat when they sat. Harry continued to stand and looked t his feet. For a moment nothing was said. Finally, Harry sighed and looked at his Aunt and Uncle.

"Aunt Petunia Uncle Vernon, this is Lucius Abraxus Malfoy. From my letter, you know that he is my fiancé through the marriage laws in my world and it is required that we stay here for a week so that Lucius can get to know you and then you are to come to the wedding the second Saturday of September at my school" Vernon went from a forced smile to a purple face so fast that Lucius didn't know what to think. Before anything could happen, Vernon had stood and slapped Harry across the face and then sat down again as if nothing had happened. Lucius watched in shock as Harry just stood there and took the "love tap" calmly, as if it was a daily thing for him. Finally Petunia said something to try and break the stiff silence,

"Well Lucius, tell us about yourself."

"Well I run an empire of businesses in the Wizarding and Muggle world. I own a number of companies, including Grunnings, which is where I think you work Mr. Dursley. I will be teaching History of Magic at Hogwarts beginning this fall in order to be close to my husband while he completes his last year of schooling. Plus it is required in the marriage laws that the "wife" of the marriage become pregnant within a year, so I need to be at the school so Harry and I can work on that part of the contract as well" Vernon suddenly smirked.

"Oh I think you will find that _**Harry**_ will be quire adequate in the bedroom. He definitely knows his place in the bedroom"

"What do you mean _'he knows his place in the bedroom'_?" Lucius asked suspiciously. Vernon sneered.

"I mean I know how the boy performs and let me tell you he will be very good at pleasing you"Lucius' eyes widened and looked at the still standing Harry in shock before looking back at Vernon in fear.

"Well Uncle Vernon I will show myself and my fiancé up to where we will be staying this week. Excuse me sir. Lucius if you would follow me" Harry desperately needed to get out of there. He knew he would be in trouble with Lucius when they got upstairs and he didn't want his uncle to fuel Lucius anymore. When Harry finally reached his old room, he sighed and looked at Lucius briefly before pushing the door open. Lucius stepped into the smallest bedroom and shut the door, looking around at the contents of the room shocked, angry, and upset. Harry stood nervously in the middle of the room, expecting a telling off or something other than Lucius pulling him into his arms.

"Harry I am so sorry that you have had to deal with this crap for so long. But did your Uncle really mean it when he said………….."

"Yes" Lucius turned Harry around and saw the fear in Harry's bright eyes.

"I will deal with them personally after the wedding. I am so sorry about whatever happened to you in the past" Harry pushed away from Lucius angrily.

"DO NOT PITY ME. I do not need it. I don't want your sympathy." Lucius stared at Harry in shock before saying,

"Alright Harry. I'm sorry for trying to care" Lucius walked from the room and shut the door quietly and then Harry kicked the bedpost.

"GOD DAMN MERLIN!"

**Later that Evening**

Harry sat at the dinner table between his fat cousin and his fiancé, barely eating and barely listening to the conversation around him. He could feel eyes on him from time to time.

"So tell us about Hogwarts Harry. You didn't speak much of your school when you came home for the summer" Harry looked up and nearly dropped his fork in shock. Petunia was obviously trying to be civil around what she would consider a god like man. Harry swallowed and then said,

"Well its very big. Not as big as Malfoy Manor of course but very big indeed. It has moving staircases, moving pictures, a huge dining hall, and a few teachers that scare you shitless" Vernon leaned back in his chair, obviously satisfied that there was a teacher or two that kept his "lunatic nephew" in line.

"Hmm I can't wait to see it. Will you show me how to play that one sport that you play on a broomstick when we get to Hogwarts?" Harry was puzzled by his aunt's and cousin's behavior but nodded.

"I can have my soon-to-be-stepson to help me. I'm sure Draco would agree to a one on one Seeker match don't you think Lucius?" Lucius nodded and took a sip of his wine, managing not to sputter in distaste. These muggles obviously did NOT know what good wine tasted like.

"Well Harry we should head to bed now. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley thank you for this kind meal. We shall see you all in the morning. Come along Harry" Harry stood and left the dining room with Lucius, glad to get away from them.

"I'm sorry for earlier Lucius" Harry said as soon as they were safely in Harry's old bedroom. Lucius enlarged the bed and changed the rags Harry had for blankets to silk before turning to Harry.

"I accept your apology. Harry we do need to try to get along better though. We need to try to work together." Harry nodded and sat on the bed as he watched Lucius grab a pair of Pajama bottoms from his travel trunk.

"I'll be in the bathroom. I'm warding the door so your uncle can't come in here. I don't like him" Harry laughed and said,

"Well Luke I don't like him either but thank you very much for warding the door" Lucius nodded and left the room. Harry heard the door close with a snap and then felt the tingle of magic. Harry changed into his pajama bottoms and climbed into the bed, scooting over to the wall. He wanted Lucius in between him and the door incase Vernon decided that he was going to try and pay Harry a nighttime visit like he did when Harry was younger. Harry was reading when the door opened and Harry looked up to see the upper body of Lucius Malfoy.

"Ummmm wow" Harry stammered as his eyes glided over the muscular chest and very well defined abs. Lucius smirked and shut the door before turning the lights out and climbing into the bed with Harry. Harry felt the bed dip beside him and he turned over to see Lucius' head resting in his hand and his elbow propping his head up. Harry wanted to reach out and touch the recently dried hair, just to see if it really was better than silk but mentally slapped himself for thinking such thoughts.

"Well if you want to find out if my hair really is silk or not then touch it. I can see the question in your eyes" Lucius drawled out as if he said it daily. Harry swallowed nervously and reached a shaking hand out. Strands of the blonde hair were like water running between his fingertips and Harry gasped.

"It really is better than silk" he whispered and Lucius chuckled.

"Well now you know. We Malfoys take great pride in our appearance, especially our hair." Harry smiled softly and then said,

"Goodnight Lucius" Harry turned over on his side to go to sleep and squeak when Lucius pulled him against his bare chest.

"Shh and relax Harry" Lucius whispered. Harry nodded against Lucius' chest and soon both were asleep, but not before both had realized how perfect they fit together.

Later Lucius was awoken by a struggle and a scream. Lucius' eyes snapped open and looked at Harry and then at the door when he heard a light flick on and thundering footsteps. Harry's eyes snapped open and asked fearfully,

"Is the door still warded?" Lucius nodded and soon they heard and indignant shriek from Dursley. Soon a door slammed shut and Harry breathed.

"Sorry for waking you Lucius" Harry whispered.

"Harry if you have a nightmare, you should be woken up and then helped. Nightmares can be terrifying" Lucius whispered

"Yes but Uncle Vernon would always hit me with something heavy, usually his fist" Harry whispered as he twisted the silk sheets. A soft hand was placed on his cheek and it slowly turned his face. Lucius' eyes were shinning in the dark with concern.

"Harry I will never hit you. Not for something as small as a bad grade on a test or for something big like a nightmare. I promise you. I do care" Lucius pushed a strand of Harry's hair behind Harry's ear. Harry blushed and tried to look away but wasn't allowed to. Lucius was looking at him with such gentle eyes that it scared Harry a bit. Harry's eyes widened when he saw Lucius leaning in.

(**A/N: Was going to stop here but I am on a role and stopping here would be cruel. I think it is time for some Hermione and Severus action eh??**)

_**Back at Malfoy Manor**_

Hermione was curled up in an armchair by the fireplace in the library, a large book in hand. Severus was watching her from the doorway, a soft smile playing on his lips. She really was intelligent beyond her years and looked quite good when she was reading with the look of intense focus. Her features had evened out of the years. Now her teeth were in perfect shape, her hair fell in soft waves over her shoulder, her chest defined out even more to the perfect size. Severus shook his head, for that wasn't the moment to start thinking those thoughts.

"Severus I know your standing there" Severus blinked a few times before he realized Hermione had spoken to him but she hadn't looked up from her book. Severus gracefully moved into the library and sat down in the armchair across from his fiancée and took a box out of his pocket. Harry had received his earlier and Severus had visited the Prince family vaults after he and Lucius had left for the horrible muggles.

"Hermione its traditional for the bride to wear a ring, even in the case of an arranged marriage" Severus' voice caught her attention and she finally looked up from the book.

"I know that Severus. Remember I am the sufferable know-it-all that has been a thorn in your side for 6 years and counting" Hermione replied as she set the heavy book n the side table and then watched Severus intently. Severus sighed and handed her the box, which she took with great care, almost as if she was afraid it would drop and shatter into a million tiny pieces. Hermione gasped when she opened the box's lid and nearly dropped the box. The ring inside was simply stunning. It was a silver band, with a gold snake wrapping around it. The snake was incrusted with emeralds and diamonds, creating the scales of the snake. She looked up at Severus, her eyes shining brightly and asked breathlessly,

"And this is your family's engagement ring?" Severus nodded and took the ring out of the box before putting the box on top of the book and sliding the ring onto Hermione's ring finger. Hermione hugged Severus, much to his surprise, and whispered,

"Thank you"

"I am glad you approve Hermione" Severus replied. Hermione flashed him a smile and then stretched, looking at the clock as she did.

"Well I'll be off to bed if you don't mind. Thank you again Severus for the beautiful ring. I simply love it" Hermione surprised Severus by giving him a small kiss on the cheek and then walking from the library.

_**Back at the Dursleys**_

Harry was very shocked when Lucius kissed him, but very happy. It was a weird thought for him, for he saw himself marrying a girl like Cho Chang or Ginny Weasley but never thought that he might actually be in love with Lucius Malfoy of all people. The kiss was really sweet, sort of chaste, something Harry had never experienced before. Lucius was playing with Harry's hair and they were talking about the nightmare quietly, as to not wake the Dursleys.

"It was weird to be honest. I saw Hogwarts. And it looked like there had been an attack. I mean there obviously was but there weren't signs of Death Eaters. Students were injured but still had a defense sort of Aurora to them. I mean it was like it was the Gryffindors and Slytherins against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I don't know if it's a sign of things to come or just a dream" Harry muttered as he listened to Lucius' heartbeat.

"Well hopefully that it isn't a vision of the future" Lucius whispered as he ran his hand through Harry's hair again. Harry seemed to have warmed up to him quickly and Lucius liked it. Harry really was a jewel to behold and you got to see the true beauty of Harry if he trusted you and you didn't hurt him. Harry was marveling that Lucius was actually a really warm person compared to the person he met that one day in the bookshop before 2nd year. Draco was actually a cool person. Most of the Slytherins had been against the Dark Lord, only Theodore Nott was for him completely.

Harry snuggled against Lucius side and sighed happily, before falling back asleep. Lucius smirked, for he actually never imagined Harry being fully comfortable sharing a bed with him but the boy seemed very comfortable there. Lucius smiled and fell asleep himself, cuddling Harry close.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Well hopefully that it isn't a vision of the future" Lucius whispered as he ran his hand through Harry's hair again. Harry seemed to have warmed up to him quickly and Lucius liked it. Harry really was a jewel to behold and you got to see the true beauty of Harry if he trusted you and you didn't hurt him. Harry was marveling that Lucius was actually a really warm person compared to the person he met that one day in the bookshop before 2__nd__ year. Draco was actually a cool person. Most of the Slytherins had been against the Dark Lord, only Theodore Nott was for him completely._

_Harry snuggled against Lucius side and sighed happily, before falling back asleep. Lucius smirked, for he actually never imagined Harry being fully comfortable sharing a bed with him but the boy seemed very comfortable there. Lucius smiled and fell asleep himself, cuddling Harry close._

_**Chapter 4: Leaving the Dursleys**_

Harry awoke the last morning at the Dursleys, his head resting on Lucius' warm chest. The blonde was still asleep and Harry took those moments to watch Lucius. He was simply stunning already but he was even more so when asleep. The silk hair pooled around his head like a halo. Plus Harry had the chance to feel the rippling muscles that were hidden beneath the wizarding robes. Harry loved it when he woke before Lucius.

"Already awake Harry?" Harry jumped when he heard Lucius speak. He was far too lost in his own thoughts these days.

"Yup" Harry replied as he put his chin on his hands, which were resting on Lucius' chest. Suddenly the downstairs door burst open and Harry groaned.

"Crap"

"VERNON DURSLEY YOU FORGOT TO PICK ME UP AT THE STATION!" Lucius looked at Harry inquiringly. Harry sighed and said,

"My Aunt Marge. I hate her" Lucius smiled and then said,

"Shall we go greet this Aunt Marge?" Harry snorted but rolled off Lucius so Lucius could get out of bed. Lucius, however, rolled onto his side and placed a small kiss on Harry's lips before rolling out of the bed. Harry was still blushing when they finally made their way downstairs. Petunia and Marge were talking and Vernon was paying the cabby. Marge's eyes narrowed when she spotted Harry and Lucius.

"Boy I here you are getting married"

"Yes Aunt Marge. This is my fiancé Lucius Malfoy. Lucius this is my Aunt Marge" Lucius shook Marge's hand and said,

"Pleased to meet you" Harry started to not like the glint in Marge's eyes so he said,

"I'll just go make breakfast" Harry hurried into the kitchen and shut the door, sighing. First he starts to fall for Lucius, and then ON THE LAST FREAKING DAY OF THE VISIT Marge had to come. Things were going to be hell before he and Lucius were able to get out of there. Harry was just finishing up the eggs when two arms snaked around Harry's waist but they didn't feel like Lucius'.

"Ummmmmmmm"

"Shut up boy. I was going to start our little game again this summer but your stupid godfather never gave me a chance. So I think I will use this time right now to have one last run with you. Does your little fiancé make you beg when he takes you?" Harry gulped at Vernon's words, terrified that his Uncle's hands were snaking their way into his pajama pants.

"Lucius hasn't touched me yet. And I don't think he plans to until the wedding night. Uncle please let go of me" Harry was beginning to get desperate. Suddenly his uncle shoved Harry away from him hard and Harry hit the stove, his hand on the pan and his head hit the burner before it hit the ground. Harry started to see black spots when he heard shouting and then a gentle hand on his face. Harry passed out shortly after sending Lucius a small smile.

_**Malfoy Manor**_

"I WILL NOT HAVE THAT MONSTER AT MY WEDDING YOU HEAR ME ALBUS! GET A COUPLE OF AUROR MEMBERS AND GET THAT FAT OAF ARRESTED! MY FIANCEE DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE THAT" Harry blinked and looked at the screaming fiancé and the cowering headmaster.

"Luke don't yell. I have a headache" Lucius and Dumbledore turned to see Harry struggling to sit up. Lucius shot a glare at Dumbledore before hurrying over to his fiancée's side. Harry was grateful when Dumbledore left in promise of finding Severus and Sirius. The door shut and Harry finally asked,

"Where am I?"

"My room. Harry can you tell me what happened? I mean I heard you hit the floor and then a scream" Lucius whispered as he rubbed Harry's hair gently. Harry could feel the bandage and then said,

"Well not much. I was finishing the eggs when Dursley came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist like you like to do. Then he was saying that he was going to take me like he did so many years ago. I asked him to let go and he shoved me into the stove. My hand hit the pan and then my head hit the burner before I hit the floor. I can't remember screaming at all. I just remember seeing you before I passed out" Lucius drew Harry into his arms and sighed, resting his head on top of Harry's. Harry snuggled against Lucius and sighed, staring at his engagement ring. Lucius had given it to him right before they left for the Dursleys. Lucius actually felt bad about having to give Harry that ring, as it had belonged to Narcissus and was so not Harry's taste. Narcissus was actually much more expensive wanting and what not. Harry did tell him, when Lucius asked about it before hand, that he wanted something very simple. Lucius did explain to Harry that his engagement ring was being custom made and should be in by the second of September. For now, that ring would have to do in order for them to at least have PROOF that they were engaged (even though they were in the papers like all the time). Hrry, being how he is, didn't mind in the slightest.

Harry looked up at Lucius again and looked away quickly, very shy all the sudden. The kiss last night actually made him rethink what he thought the previous year. Harry had seen Lucius quite a lot at Hogwarts last year and he thought that his thoughts were betraying and tricking him when they started to try to convince him that he thought the older man was sexy and the type of person he wanted to be with. But now, Harry was very confused. Just thinking about it right now confused him a lot and his head ache came back. Lucius noticed when he clutched his head and handed him a headache potion.

"Tastes nasty still" Harry groaned as he placed his head back on Lucius cool clothing covered chest. The doors opened and Lucius made no move to get out from behind Harry. Sirius and Severus sat down in chairs on either side of Harry, as Ginny and Hermione stood next to them. Ron and Draco followed, and Dumbledore was last. Harry didn't look at anyone but instead the green and silver silk sheets.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Hermione asked as she rubbed her thumb over Severus' hand.

"Fine really. I can't remember much honestly. Just the heat of the pan and the stove and then black. How long have I been out?"

"Four hours" Severus replied. Harry sighed again and said,

"And Dursley?" Sirius glared at Dumbledore before saying,

"Nothing yet but we're working on it" Harry realized that Dumbledore was refusing to admit that his uncle had hurt him badly.

"Dumbledore get out!" Harry growled and everybody was taken back. Harry had never spoken to Dumbledore like that before.

"I mean it get out of here. If your not going to have my Uncle arrested then get out of here. I don't want to see your face until my Uncle is behind bars" Harry snarled and Dumbledore sighed.

"if you want me to leave then I shall leave. I will see to it personally that Vernon is behind bars." Dumbledore left the room and Harry sighed again and closed his eyes. Ron and Draco weren't looking at each other but Harry could see a ring on Ron's finger. Ginny had one as well and so did Hermione.

"So what did you guys do all week?"

"Wedding Plans" Hermione, Ron, and Ginny said at the same time.

"Potions" Severus said.

"Avoiding the wedding planning" Sirius said, which earned him a smack from Ginny. Harry laughed and spent the rest of the day with his friends and family, going over their wedding plans and doing a few of his own. Finally all of his friends and their fiancés or fiancées left the room and Lucius was the only person left.

"Finally some peace and quiet" Harry muttered as he closed his eyes. Lucius sat there and held Harry as he drifted off to sleep. Lucius smiled fondly at his fiancée, for he had never imagined that he might end up falling in love with the sleeping boy in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry sighed and turned over in his bed again. It was two weeks after his disastrous visit to his relatives with Lucius, one week until his 17th birthday. All of his friends took off to spend their required weeks with the families of their fiancées and it was now Harry, Lucius, and the house elves in the large Manor home. It was too quiet, too empty, and too large without all of his friends. His bed now seemed too large without Lucius behind him. He had been battling the empty feeling ever since they returned from Privet Drive and Harry didn't like it. His head had healed fine and he had yet another scar from where his head was cut slightly but that was two weeks ago as well.

Harry sighed from frustration again and then got out of bed. Be damned his attempts to not give in to his feelings. He realized he liked having Lucius behind him as he slept and be damned if Sirius liked it or not. Harry opened his door quietly and went across the hall. Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting to see if Lucius would respond or not.

"Come in Harry" Harry opened the door a bit and slipped in through the crack. Lucius was still up reading but he smiled when Harry walked closer to the bed. Harry smiled shyly back.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I'm having trouble sleeping and I was wondering if I could possibly stay here tonight" Harry asked in a near whisper and Lucius smiled even wider.

"Of course Harry. You don't even need to ask" Lucius replied as he lifted the covers a bit for Harry to crawl in beside him. Harry did it happily and sighed with contentment when he felt Lucius' rippling muscles underneath his head and hands. Lucius' fingers were running through Harry's hair and Harry was purring softly. Harry placed kisses up Lucius' chest and jaw line before finally placing one on the silky lips that haunted his dreams at night. Harry's arms slipped under Lucius' neck as his boy somehow found its way on top of Lucius'. Lucius flung the book away and wrapped his arms around Harry's body and pulled it closer to his.

Harry moaned, letting Lucius slip his tongue in between his slightly parted lips. Lucius ran his fingertips lightly up and down Harry's back, enjoying one of the few moments he had ever had this intimate with Harry. Harry eventually broke the kiss for air and stared into the lust filled eyes of his soon-to-be husband.

"Luke I'm not ready to go further yet but understand that I am falling for you so quickly that it's scaring me" Harry whispered and he saw a light go on in Lucius' eyes.

"I understand Harry. I hope you know I am in love with you already and I never want to give that up." Harry smiled and snuggled more securely into Lucius' arms. Lucius tightened his grip on Harry and smiled into Harry's hair and they fell asleep together, Harry on top of Lucius and Lucius holding onto him tightly.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Harry and Lucius were startled awake when a door slammed open and they heard Hermione screeching at Severus.

"ITS NOT MY FUCKING FAULT THAT MY FATHER WAS A BIGOTED FOOL! OK GET IT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD THAT I DON'T CARE WHAT THE FUCK HE THINKS ANY FUCKING MORE! ALL I FUCKING CARE ABOUT IS FUCKING PLEASING YOU FOR FUCKING MERLIN'S SAKE! GET THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD THAT ALL I FUCKING CARE ABOUT IS WHAT YOU FUCKING THINK! THAT FUCKING MAN WHO IS MY FATHER WILL NOT MATTER AS MUCH WHEN YOU AND I MARRY!"

"Damn. I knew she had a temper but I never knew that she could cuss like that" Harry muttered as he and Lucius untangled from each other and headed downstairs. They found Severus and Hermione nose to nose in the library when they got there and Harry cleared his throat.

"Umm care to fill us in on what happened?" Lucius asked and Severus growled,

"Her father." Harry led Hermione over to a couch and started speaking to her quietly while Lucius forced Severus to drink a Calming Potion. Severus slumped into a chair and sighed.

"Luke I don't understand. Hermione is a smart girl. Why did she have to get stuck with me of all people?"

"Sev I don't know. But I know that she is beautiful, smart, brave, cunning, and perfect for you. You just can't seem to grasp such an idea yet." Severus nodded and watched as Hermione sobbed against Harry's shoulder, wishing that he could be in Harry's place.

"I hope you are right Luke. I so hope you are right." Suddenly Draco stormed in with his face locked in a tight scowl. Without saying a word to anybody, he picked up a vase and threw it at the fireplace, smirking slightly when he heard the pleasing CRASH against the stone wall. Severus nodded his head in Draco's direction and Lucius nodded back. Lucius went over to his son and wrapped his arms around Draco, who turned and sobbed.

"Father why did it have to be me!? Ron and I were friends before we found out that we had to marry each other and now he is being even worse than he was before we became friends! What the fuck happened to the funny, witty red-head friend of mine!?"

"Dragon at least you weren't called a pedophile no less than 200 times two days into your stay" Severus said with a glare at Hermione, who stood up and walked over to him. She slapped him clean across the face before roughly kissing him. He kissed her roughly back and when she pulled away, Hermione panted,

"Like I said. That fat headed pig that is my father will have less meaning to me once I'm married to you"

"Good because I think we are cutting all ties with him" Hermione smirked and kissed Severus roughly again, suddenly unaware of Harry, Lucius, and Draco still in the library.

"Get a room you two!" Harry moaned as he covered his eyes.

"For once Potter you actually used that pea-sized brain of yours to think of a good idea." Harry moaned again and then asked Lucius,

"Why did I have to get those mental images?" Lucius shrugged and turned back to his sobbing son.

* * *

**That Night**

Harry shot up gasping, sweat pouring down his face. He had gone to sleep in his own room that night but it was a very fitful sleep that had been disturbed by a nightmare again. Harry sighed and ran his hands over his face before climbing out of bed and making his way to Lucius' room. Harry opened the door quietly and then shut it just as quietly. He nearly tiptoed over to Lucius' huge bed and crawled in beside him, pressing his face into Lucius' chest.

"Not that I'm complaining but what is my young fiancé doing here with sweat trickling down his beautiful face?" Harry heard and he replied quietly,

"Nightmare." Suddenly the body underneath him shifted and Harry felt arms go around him as they cradled him close to the older man.

"Care to share Harry love?" Harry looked up into the eyes of Lucius and sighed.

"Pain. Suffering. Death. Fire. Hogwarts in utter ruins. I kept calling out your name, but I couldn't find you. My friends and family, dead. Smoke filled the sky and the sting of tears was on my cheeks. I could feel and taste blood. Luke I couldn't find you. I didn't know where the fuck you were and I was terrified that something had happened to you. I was screaming for you, crying for you, begging for you. I didn't know what to do. I……..I…………….I" Harry was surprised when he started crying against Lucius' chest. Lucius sighed and felt his heart break as he tried to calm his young fiancée.

"Shh. Harry its alright. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Shhhhh. Its alright Harry luv. It's alright." Lucius lit a fire with the wave of his hand and carried Harry over to a couch that sat in front of the grate.

"Luke I don't want to lose you. I feel like I'm falling in love with you and if I lose you…………then I don't know what I will do" Harry sobbed out as he cuddled against Lucius. Lucius held tightly onto Harry, trying to comfort him.

"Luke I'm terrified of losing you now" Harry whispered over and over and over again. Lucius placed a kiss on Harry's still sweating forehead and whispered,

"You aren't going to lose me Harry" Harry looked up, tears streaking his pale face. Firelight flickered on his face and Lucius' breath was taken away. He reached a hand up to wipe the tears away, smiling softly when Harry leaned into his touch. The light touches turned to caresses and Harry sighed a bit happier. He placed a shaking hand on the back of Lucius neck and brought his head down gently for a kiss, moaning at the contact. Lucius held Harry's cheek as the younger one held his head in place. Lips clashed together softly and heat flared up between the two of them. There was no sound except for the crackling fire and the soft moans from the two males. Tongues danced and hands wandered. Tears stopped flowing and cheeks dried. All was well again for the time being.

* * *

_**Author's notes: And the plot begins to thicken? What the bloody hell happened with Ron and Draco? What the bloody hell do Harry's dreams mean? Well that's for you to decide. I am open for suggestions and hope this chapter satisfies you while I work on the next one. Let me know what you think should happen. Thank you to all my reviewers from the first 4 chapters. I hope you keep reviewing. Love you all: -riverdancer-4-moony**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: ****And so the Lion fell in love with the Lamb**

Harry woke up the day after his birthday in the arms of Lucius, yawning like a lion. Lucius mumbled slightly in his sleep, rubbing Harry's back slightly before falling into a deeper sleep. Harry took the opportunity to watch him. His hair was splayed out around him again and the older man had a beautiful smile on his lips. Harry thought he looked like an angel in his sleep and Harry loved the moments where he was awake before Lucius.

"Such deep thoughts for such an early riser. Care to share my love?" Harry nearly jumped when he heard Lucius speaking with him and then he said,

"Just think of how beautiful my fiancée is luv. Nothing more and nothing less." Lucius chuckled and kissed Harry's hair.

"Are you ready to brave the teachers as the fiancée of Lucius Malfoy today my luv?" Harry nodded but sighed.

"I still can't believe this is happening" Lucius chuckled and played with Harry's hair.

"Well we will have to just make the best of it won't we?" Harry was about to reply when they heard yelling outside their room. Harry and Lucius shared a look.

"I'll talk to Draco, you talk to Mr. Weasley. This has gone on too long and I am getting sick of it" Lucius growled as he handed Harry a robe and put one on for himself.

"Just think. In a few hours we will be away from this madness" Lucius nodded and they took a deep breath before opening the door cautiously and then Harry dove at Ron to stop him from tackling Draco. Lucius led Draco down the hall and Harry had to stun Ron before dragging him into the bedroom he and Lucius shared.

"Now I will not release you from this spell unless you PROMISE to listen to me" Ron grunted and Harry took that as a yes, so he lifted the spell.

"Ron you need to get a fucking grip on yourself. Draco is trying to be nice. You two were friends before this whole thing happened. He's hurting Rona and you're the cause of it. Can you not try to get along with him? For my sake? You're my best friend, my BROTHER and I am asking you to try. Please your going to become my son-in-law and I really want my two best friends to at least stay friends. I am not asking you to fall in love with him but please try to be friends with him again. Remember that Severus said that we need to try to get along because this is going to be a very trying year for all of us" Harry was pleading with his best friend, soon to be son-in-law. Ron sighed and growled,

"Well look at you Mr. 'I don't want to marry Lucius Malfoy, let alone fall in love with the guy'. You are in love with him and well in a way, betraying me" Harry shook his head and said gently,

"And so the Lion fell in love with the Lamb. Or in my case the snake. I can't help what I feel but you need to try to be friends with Draco again. If anything just friends. I am not saying you have to be like me." Ron sighed and finally said,

"Fine. For your sake, I will try to get along with him." Harry hugged Ron and said,

"Thank you Ron. Even if it's for my sake, thank you." Ron hugged Harry back and asked,

"Do you really have to go to Hogwarts today? You and Mione both?" Harry sighed.

"Sadly Ron yes. You know Luke is teaching this year and Severus said something about restocking or something. Besides Luke and I are to be married and Hermione and Severus are going to be married, so we have to go with them." Ron looked away and sighed, but he did say,

"Try to do nothing I wouldn't do" Harry smiled.

"That means do anything and everything I can get away with right?" Ron nodded but refused to look at Harry. Harry sighed and placed his hand on Ron's arm one last time before Ron stood up and quickly left the room. The door was halfway shut when Lucius came back in. He looked exhausted.

"How did it go love?" Harry asked quickly. Lucius sighed and sank onto the couch.

"Draco was crying. He doesn't know what to do. He's trying to be nice but Ron is not cooperating with him and he is getting severely pissed off." Harry sighed as well, looking into the fire.

"Ron has promised to try harder to be nice again. And this was after he accused me of being a Mr 'I don't want to marry Lucius Malfoy, let alone fall in love with the guy'. But I think he was shocked by my answer to that comment" Lucius raised an eyebrow and Harry smiled.

"I said 'And so the Lion fell in love with the Lamb. Or in my case the snake'." Lucius laughed and pulled Harry onto the couch with him, the expanding with the added body. Harry snuggled against Lucius' chest gratefully. Lucius had his arms around his waist and his hands were caressing his stomach lightly. Harry stared into the fire and said seriously,

"Luke our wedding night is the night I want to start trying for a baby" Luke sat up and took Harry with him. Harry turned and sat criss cross and waited patiently. Finally Luke spoke, his voice choked slightly.

"Are………..are you sure Harry? I don't mind waiting a bit longer." Harry kissed him and said,

"Luke I am positive. I have been thinking about this. I would rather be pregnant and happy than playing quidditch and happy. Weird I know but it is what I choose." Lucius kissed Harry so deeply that Harry was very momentarily stunned but was soon returning the kiss eagerly as well. Harry's hands tangled themselves in Lucius' hair as their tongues danced around each other, clashing and playing. Harry had never felt like this before and he knew that he loved it. Harry's fingertips ran from Lucius' hair and down his bare chest sinfully slow. Lucius arched and his head flew back and Harry smirked.

"Boy stop playing with me unless you are willing to face the consequences" Lucius growled and Harry seized up.

"No no I'm sorry Uncle! Please don't! no more! Please I promise I will be good" Lucius watched as Harry fell off the couch and realized that the name Boy was associated with Harry's uncle.

"Shhh Harry it's not your uncle. I'm sorry love. Shh" Lucius gathered Harry up in his arms and rocked the teen slowly. Finally he heard Harry say very quietly,

"Sorry. I just don't like that name. He used it when he was…………"Lucius held Harry even tighter as Harry began to sob out everything. The fat whale of his Uncle and took him when he was asleep, at the age of 4 years old, forcing him to do oral by age 6. He suddenly knew why Harry couldn't handle the term Boy.

"Harry I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" Lucius mumbled and he heard Harry sigh against his chest.

"I know Luke. I shouldn't have been teasing you though" Lucius kissed Harry's head and said,

"Well you do have a right to tease me" Harry looked up and smiled.

"Maybe I can tease you more up at Hogwarts in a few hours" Lucius all but purred.

"I _love_ the sound of that"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Moving In**

Harry sank onto the couch in his and Lucius' private rooms at Hogwarts, tired from the day. His talk with Ron, his "adventures" with Lucius, traveling to Hogwarts by train and then by carriage pulled by Threstals. Then Dumbledore had distracted them with talk of babies and whatnot. The old man was so infuriating and it was starting to piss Harry off. On top of that, he was starting to get a sore neck and he knew he always got a sore neck from stress or mental freak outs he had. Harry was rubbing his neck when two hands stopped his and began to rub his neck sinfully slow. Harry moaned and then purred when feather light kisses were placed on his neck.

"You my friend need to learn to not stress out so much" Harry didn't reply but turned around and kissed Lucius fully on the lips. Lucius put his hands on either side of Harry's head and pulled the head closer to his, trying to keep Harry's lips on his for as long as possible. But they had to break for air and Harry's lips were very swollen and his eyes were darkening with lust. Lucius went around the couch and sat next to Harry, pulling the 17 year old closer to him. Harry was nearly in his lap when Lucius began the next attack, kissing Harry with more heat and passion than Harry was even use to. But apparently Harry didn't mind, for he wrapped his arms around Lucius neck and ended up IN Lucius' lap, returning the kiss full force. Harry parted his lips and basically inhaled Lucius' tongue, letting his dance with Lucius'. Lucius, of course, didn't complain and both could feel the hardening member of the other from where they sat.

Harry threw his head back and let Lucius nibble on the exposed flesh, leaving his mark on his neck. Lucius only complied, licking, kissing, and biting the soft flesh. Harry purred and Lucius could feel the vibrations in his mouth and that made him grow even harder than he already was.

"Harry, love, are you absolutely positive? If I continue, I won't be able to stop. I really want you to think about this and……………" Harry cut him off with a kiss.

"Luke I need to get over my fear of having sex. I want this. I want you. I know I said we could start trying for the baby on our wedding night, but I need you to show me what being made love to feels like. Please. For me?" Lucius sighed and nodded before kissing Harry and picking him up at the same time. Harry held on tightly to him as he continued to kiss Lucius. Lucius, himself, kicked the master bedroom's door opened and walked in, carrying Harry.

Harry broke the kiss with a squeak when Lucius dropped him playfully onto the bed. Harry propped himself up as he watched with lust as Lucius shut the door with the wave of his hand and pulled off his button-up shirt, revealing the body Harry had fallen in love with. Lucius smirked and with a feral (yet playful) grin, he crawled like a cat onto the bed and slid between Harry's parted legs. Harry kissed Lucius and helped him take off his shirt, which joined Lucius' on the floor near the door. Lucius kissed Harry's chest before latching onto a nipple. Harry arched and moaned, his mind shutting down. Usually his Uncle would just take him, no preparation. Though he did try to be careful so that Harry wouldn't scar and have issues later on in life. He wanted to enjoy Harry for as long as possible and if Harry scarred in his opening, then there could be complications and that would be a very bad thing.

Lucius bit the hard nipple gently, his hands rubbing up and down Harry's sides as his groin ground slowly into Harry's own hard one. Harry was arching into Lucius, his hands alternating between gripping the very silky sheets and Lucius' hair. Lucius didn't mind though because he knew he would be able to make sure Harry felt like he was feeling loved this entire time. Lucius sucked the nipple one last time before unlatching from it and looking up at Harry. Harry had his eyes closed and was panting in pleasure.

"Harry, luv, I'm going to remove your pants now" Harry nodded slowly, suddenly nervous. But he trusted Lucius so he lifted his hips enough to let the older man remove the silky pants he was wearing. Lucius tossed them onto the floor with the shirt and kissed his way up Harry's leg to the edge of the boxers. He looked up and saw the fear in Harry's eyes.

"Harry I promise this will not hurt. Do you trust me?" Harry nodded and Lucius kissed him before removing his own pants and then his boxers slowly. Harry gulped when Lucius' cock sprung free of its confines. Lucius kissed Harry gently before easing Harry's boxers down slowly to not spook him. Harry gripped the sheets so tight, that his knuckles turned white from the pressure. Soon Lucius was kissing his cock with feather light kisses and stroked Harry gently. Harry eased his grip on the sheets and was soon bucking into Lucius' mouth when the blonde took him in his mouth. Harry moaned sinfully low in his throat and Lucius let Harry's rock hard (and throbbing) member fall from his mouth. Harry glared at Lucius for stopping but the effect was ruined by a simple, small kiss to the lips. Lucius cast the contraptive spell and summoned some lube. Harry's eyes widened but after some reassurances from Lucius, he relaxed. Lucius dipped his finger into the smooth lotion-like substance and then inserted a finger into Harry. Harry was tight around his finger and he held Harry's hand as he slid the finger in and out of Harry. Soon he added another, and then a third finger before Harry was ready for Lucius to enter him. Lucius sat up on his knees and leaned down to give Harry a kiss.

"Harry it might hurt just a little bit, but I promise not much alright." Harry nodded and Lucius wrapped Harry's legs around his waist before gently sliding into Harry. Harry tensed immediately upon intrusion but Lucius whispered sweetly in his ear with butterfly kisses and soon Harry was trying to get Lucius to move. Lucius took both of Harry's hands before sliding nearly the whole way out and then sliding gently back in. He hit Harry's prostate on the first try and stars exploded in Harry's eyes. Harry threw his head back and arched and Lucius did the same thing again, just a little bit harder and a little bit faster. Lucius heard Harry moan each time he hit Harry's sweet spot dead center and sped up his thrusts. Harry's hands were gripping his shoulders and Lucius had his hands pressed to the bed to help keep balance. Suddenly Harry gave a scream and came all over Lucius' chest. Not long afterward, Lucius came inside of Harry as well.

"Luke that was……………..wow that was amazing," Harry panted as he came down from his high and Lucius cleaned up the mess. Lucius kissed his brow and then laid down underneath the sheets and pulled Harry against the sheets. Harry was sweating more than he ever had in his life and the cool, silk sheets felt good against his skin. Lucius pulled the sheets up to cover their lower halves and kissed Harry's neck.

"I love you so much Luke" Lucius was stunned. That was the first time Harry had ever said that to him. Lucius smiled softly and said quietly back,

"And I love you my little Lamb. Now sleep for little Lamb needs his rest so we can join the teachers for dinner tonight" Harry snuggled closer and soon the both of them were sound asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Night of all Nights**

Harry sat fidgeting later, trying to fix his dress robes. It was the night the students returned to Hogwarts from their Summer Holiday and the first night that Harry had to sit up at the Head Table with the professors. Lucius was sitting next to him and notice Harry fidgeting.

"Harry love please stop. You're making me nervous" Lucius whispered as the doors opened and the first students (Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy) came in. Ron stopped and stared up at Hermione and Harry before shaking his head angrily and sitting down at the Gryffindor table, completely ignoring Draco.

"See that's why I don't like sitting up here. Everybody is staring at me" Harry snarled and looked away, effectively pouting.

"You ought to be use to it by now" Hermione whispered and Harry replied,

"Doesn't mean I have to like it does it?" Hermione thought for a moment before shaking her head and sending a smile at the glaring Ron. Harry watched Draco, who looked exhausted. Lucius' eyebrows furrowed and watched his son as well, who was glaring at the back of Ron. Lucius and Harry shared a look and Harry asked quietly,

"Is it just me or does Draco look exhausted?"

"I don't think it's just you my little Lamb" Harry grinned and watched McGonagall lead the 1st years in just a few minutes later. Harry remembered being in their position a while back. Suddenly his thoughts strayed to Saturday………… his wedding day. Harry looked at Lucius. Lucius was watching the sorting, applauding when Gryffindor or Slytherin got a new student. They were marrying through force this time but Lucius ever consider renewing their vows, the next time for love? Harry shook his head to clear it and looked at Dumbledore as "Wimbled, Alley" went to Ravenclaw. Dumbledore stood and smiled.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. To those who don't know yet, I am Headmaster Dumbledore. Now first years, please note that the Forbidden Forest is called that for a good reason………………its Forbidden. I hope some of our older students do well to remember that" Hermione and Harry shared a smile before looking back at Dumbledore.

"We have a few changes in staff this year. Please welcome back Professor R. J Lupin, who is kindly taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position" All of the students clapped animatedly. As soon as the cheering died down from Gryffindor Table, Dumbledore continued.

"Also our dear Professor Flitwick as decided to retire and our new charms professor will not be arriving until tomorrow. But I am sure you all can give Professor Sirius Black a warm welcome when he joins us" Harry smiled, for Sirius' and Ginny's wedding was two weeks ago and they would be getting back from the honeymoon the next day.

"Finally Professor Lucius Malfoy will be taking over for Professor Binns, who has finally decided to move on in life. Please give him a warm welcome and then we have a few more announcements to make before we can all tuck into the wonderful feast that our house elves have prepared for us." There was lukewarm applause for Lucius but he didn't seem to care. Dumbledore smiled at the Slytherin house, who had the loudest cheer for him.

"As you notice, there are two people who are at the head table who are not professors. Harry James Potter is engaged, through the Marriage Laws that have been passed this summer, to Professor Malfoy and Hermione Jane Granger is engaged to Professor Snape, through the marriage laws as well. Now students this is usually the day we normally being the year on, but because of all the weddings of the 6th and 7th year students, we will begin the year officially on October 1st. You all have been brought back for the two weddings that are to take place soon. Any student getting married within the month, please see your head of house later on so they can record your date of marriage. Now please tuck in. Bibbity Bobbity Boo" Harry and Hermione shared a look before helping themselves to some food and then turning to their respective fiancées to talk to.

"So Professor Malfoy, care to make History of Magic less boring?" Harry asked with a grin. Lucius smirked at him and said,

"Maybe less boring but definitely more homework for students flirting with the teacher"

"Rule me out cuz I'm going to be married to you" Harry replied before taking a sip of tea. Lucius smirked and went back to watching the Slytherins, who were all looking at Hermione with distaste. Hermione was speaking quietly with Severus, who was also discretely watching the Slytherins and scowling at them. Harry jumped when Lucius tapped him on the shoulder, having been watching Ron speak furiously to Dean and Seamus, who were nodding in agreement.

"Harry love, are you alright?" Harry looked at Lucius and nodded.

"Just thinking that's all" Lucius nodded and after a few minutes, Harry asked,

"Is there anyway we can get Draco out of his marriage with Ron?"

"Only if he is the mate of a magical being why?" Harry looked at Remus and smirked a very Slytherin like smirk. Remus was watching Draco very closely and glared at Ron, who would glare right back occasionally.

"Because I think I have a plan that would make both of them happy" Lucius looked over at Remus and his eyebrows widened.

"You don't think…………" Lucius began, but Harry shook his head.

"I know. Remus owled me a couple of days before he came here to tell me that Draco is his mate. Now we can get Draco and Ron out of the marriage, but Draco needs to agree to it" Harry said. Lucius was thoughtful for a moment and then nodded.

"Knowing him, he would do anything to get out of the marriage" Harry smiled lightly and the whole hall fell silent when Harry leaned over and kissed Lucius softly. Lucius kissed him back before pulling away and glaring at the Hall.

"Well. Go back to your meals. There is nothing to stare at" Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione, who was giving him a pointed look.

"What? Might as well start creating rumors on my terms don't you think?"

* * *

**Granger/Snape Wedding: Friday, September 5****th**

"Hermione calm down" Harry said as he helped straighten the back of her dress. Ginny had helped Hermione get into the dress and then let Harry, her "maid of honor", to help with everything else. Hermione was wearing a strapless dress that stopped just above the knee in the front and continued to the floor and about a foot back in the back. She had little flowers of white, pink, and red in her hair, which was curled and done quite nicely, with her veil of pure white lace draping backwards and covering her eyes situated in the bed of curls. Harry thought she was the most beautiful bride out of the brides he had seen all week and weeks previous, with Ginny a very very close second.

"But I can't calm down! I'm getting married for god's sake! You don't get married everyday!" she said just as the door opened and Padme and Lavender came in. Ron was now being forced to marry Lavender, after Lucius and Harry successfully got him and Draco out of the impending marriage to each other.

"Hermione it also isn't everyday you marry one of the sexiest professors on the staff" Lavender said with Padme nodding as well. Hermione groaned and Luna came in. All of the girls were bridesmaids and Harry was maid of honor that day. Lucius was Severus' best man, of course, and Dumbledore was acting as the Minister for the event.

"Hermione it's time" Hermione went pale behind her veil as the clock did indeed strike 3 pm. Luna and Harry took up the front, with Lavender and Padme right behind them. Hermione's father joined Hermione and together they made their way to the Front Entrance. Outside their were rows of hundreds of chairs, for the students and a few other invited guests, like the Weasleys, with an arch made from white roses at the end. There was a small platform with three steps. Dumbledore, Severus, and Lucius stood right underneath the arch, on the top of the platform. Hermione and her father stopped at the doors and the bridesmaids continued on down the aisle with their escorts, Harry being escorted by Draco (much to everybody's amusement). After Padme had taken her place on at the bottom, everybody turned and stood to watch as the bride came down the aisle. Harry snuck a quick peak at Severus and saw that that the man was in complete awe at his new bride. Hermione herself was ever the part of the blushing bride.

Hermione and her father reached the end of the aisle and Dumbledore smiled as Severus stepped down in his usual fashion, robes billowing and all, and then Dumbledore cleared his throat and asked,

"Who gives away this bride on this September the 5th at 3pm?"

"I, her father, give away this bride on this September the 5th at 3pm. Please protect my baby girl and may you two have many long and happy years together" Hermione's father said almost sulkily.

"Thank you for this honor and for your blessing" Severus replied as Hermione's hand was placed on her arm and together they walked up the steps to stand in front of Dumbledore. Hermione was blushing horribly as Dumbledore stared at her but after a minute; Dumbledore cleared his throat and began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Miss. Hermione Jane Granger and Professor Severus Alexander Snape under the Marriage Laws of our wonderful nation. Now if anybody objects to this wholly union, speak now or forever hold your peace" Nobody spoke up so Dumbledore continued.

"Right. Now we will begin with the vows before the blessings that will bind these two together, even in the afterlife. Please face each other and grasp hands" Severus and Hermione turned and stared each other in the face, grasping hands as they did. Hermione was trembling and Severus gave her a reassuring squeeze, which she returned gratefully.

"Severus please repeat after me. I, Severus Alexander Snape, take you, Hermione Jane Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Severus took a deep breath and repeated,

"I, Severus Alexander Snape, take you, Hermione Jane Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Hermione started to tremble even more as Dumbledore said with a hint of glee behind his words,

"Hermione please repeat after me. I, Hermione Jane Granger, take you, Severus Alexander Snape, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, take you, Severus Alexander Snape, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Dumbledore smiled, thinking of how his plan was working perfectly, before looking around happily and saying,

"Would the maid of honor and the best man please step forward with the rings." Harry and Lucius stepped closer to the couple with the ring in their hands. Lucius and Harry met gazes before turning them back quickly to Dumbledore.

"Lucius please give your ring to Hermione, thus entrusting her with the well being of your best friend and brother from now until she dies, and even further into the afterlife" Lucius nodded and handed the ring to Hermione, who took gently like she was afraid it would crumble into dust in her hand, and said in a clear, aristocratic voice,

"Take this ring and promise to protect and love and cherish my best friend and brother for all eternity and even further into the afterlife" Hermione said as she slid the ring slowly onto Severus' finger,

"I wed thee, Severus Alexander Snape, and promise to protect and love and cherish you for all eternity and even further into the afterlife" Harry then handed the ring in his hand to his potions professor and said clearly,

"Take this ring and promise to protect and love and cherish by best friend and sister for all eternity and even further into the afterlife" Severus accepted the ring and slid it onto Hermione's finger before saying,

"I wed thee, Hermione Jane Granger, and promise to protect and love and cherish you for all eternity and even further into the afterlife" Dumbledore nodded his head and Hermione and Severus turned to him before getting down onto their knees, head bowed and hands clasped together. Dumbledore took out his wand and muttered a few things the people couldn't hear and there was a golden light that appeared over the couple's heads before Dumbledore replaced his wand into his pocket and placed a hand gently on top of their heads and started to say the first blessing.

"light without and light within. May the blessed sunlight shine on you like a great peat fire, so that stranger and friend may come and warm himself at it. And may light shine out of the two eyes of you, like a candle set in the window of a house, bidding the wanderer come in out of the storm. And may the blessing of the rain be on you, may it beat upon your Spirit and wash it fair and clean, and leave there a shining pool where the blue of Heaven shines, and sometimes a star. And may the blessing of the earth be on you, soft under your feet as you pass along the roads, soft under you as you lie out on it, tired at the end of day; and may it rest easy over you when, at last, you lie out under it. May it rest so lightly over you that your soul may be out from under it quickly; up and off and on its way to God. And now may the Lord bless you, and bless you kindly. Amen." Harry watched as Dumbledore went through a few more blessings and then was glad when he got to the last one.

"May God be with you and bless you. May you see your children's children. May you be poor in misfortune, rich in blessings. May you know nothing but happiness From this day forward" Finally he motioned for Severus and Hermione to stand, and smiling, he said,

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Severus you may kiss your bride." Severus stepped a bit closer to Hermione and lifted her veil carefully and settled it on top of the rest of her train and lifted her chin gently. Their lips met and Hermione nearly melted at the contact. Severus smiled into the kiss before pulling away and looking expectantly at Dumbledore.

"If the bride and groom and the maid of honor and the best man would please sign some forms quickly." Lucius and Harry stepped up beside Hermione and Severus, signing the necessary forms before they all turned back to the waiting crowd. As Hermione hooked her arm to Severus', Dumbledore said,

"May I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Severus and Hermione Snape" The crowd got to their feet and cheered, the Weasley Twins singing some song about Hermione braving the Dungeon Bat or another. Hermione and Severus strolled down the aisle together, Hermione still the blushing bride and Severus trying his best to still look intimidating to the students. Secretly, he was very pleased that he finally got to marry the witch he had secretly admired since she first started school at Hogwarts.

* * *

**_A/N: Wow i think i enjoyed the rewriting process for once. Well the vows and the blessings i found online since i didn't want to create my own (such a drag too). I believe this is my longest chapter yet too. I think, though, that Lucius' and Harry's wedding will be a lot longer than this. I hope that the wedding part came to your approval. I just didn't have time to go and write the reception. _**

**_So now we begin. I changed things up, as you can see. Now i think the whole thing about Remus and Draco will be cleared up in a couple of chapters or so, but not until after the honeymoon for Harry and Luc. Please send me ideas for that, FYI. you know locations and what not._**

**_Also i am starting to hint that Dumbledore had a hand at the Marriage Laws and what not. The plot will slowly start to unravel as the story progresses._**

**_Again i hope this met your approval. Thank you to my readers and reviewers and whatnot. I do appreciate it. So now i am off to do some school work. Hopefully i will be able to update the other stories by this next weekend, as school does start again tomorrow *groan* thank you for your patience as i do the rewrite and everything else. I hope you continue to review as well_**

**_-Sierra Stevens AKA HpReWritten  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

_***Hides from reviewers***_ **_I SORRY! I can't believe how long its been since this story has been updated! I apologize multiple times! I got so caught up with school and track and RL that i didn't have the energy nor the inspiration to write this until the last day i had access to a computer at school. Anyways please review_**

**_The first 20 reviewers gets a one-shot that I'm working on dedicaded to them. =) _**

**_Disclaimer:NOT MINE! Just the plot bunny. Luc and Harry and company belong to that amazing Brit lady we call J.. The song........well i just got the lyrics off the internet after i watched Shrek and thought that it would make an amazing wedding song. The vows also came from the internet. Please enjoy  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 9: the Wedding**

Harry stood in the Entrance Hall, facing the Great Hall's doors. Sirius stood by him, watching his godson. He looked pale and yet, excited for this wedding. Despite Harry and Lucius coming together through Marriage Laws, the two were obviously falling in love with each other.

"This is it Harry" Sirius whispered. Harry nodded and turned slightly to say to Sirius,

"Thank you for just being here for me" Sirius hugged Harry, trying to not let the tears fall just yet.

'_**James should be here instead of me. Lily should have been the one to help Harry get ready instead of Remus and myself. It is unfair. But I know that they are watching him and are with him in spirit and his heart'**_

Harry took a deep breath as the doors swung slowly open, seeing all of the students and other guests turn to look at him. The minister and his delegation sat in the front row, all of the looking quite smug as he slowly glided down the aisle. Lucius stood by the minister, eyes glowing with fondness and love.

Lucius' pure white robes gleamed in the late afternoon sun, green and silver Celtic knots dancing on the sleeves. A Slytherin house crest was pinned to the right breast, with the Malfoy Family Crest right underneath it. Harry was wearing the exact same colored robes, only with red and gold Celtic knots instead of green and silver. Also he had the Gryffindor house crest and the Potter Family Crest instead of Slytherin and Malfoy.

Lucius stepped down from the alter when Harry reached him, an arm extended for Harry to take.

"Who gives this man away in holy matrimony?"

"I, Lord Sirius Orion Black of the Noble and Ancient House of Blacks, give Lord Harry James Potter away in holy matrimony in place of his parents, Lord and Lady Potter."

"And who accepts this man in holy matrimony?"

"I, Lord Lucius Malfoy of the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoys, accept Lord Harry James Potter in holy matrimony" Sirius nodded and released Harry's arm, hugging his godson for a brief moment before turning and sitting next to Ginny.

Harry took Lucius' arm, smiling softly before turning back to the minister and stepping up to the alter. Dumbledore and Severus stood on the right while Hermione and Ron stood on the left. The minister smiled at Lucius and Harry before beginning. Harry droned him out as he looked at Lucius, seeing the smile in Lucius' eyes. Before he knew it, it was time for the vows. Lucius and Harry turned so that they were fully facing each other. Severus and Ron stepped forward, each carrying a ring.

"I, Lord Lucius Malfoy, take you, Lord Harry James Potter, to be my beloved partner in life, to stand behind, beside and with you always, in times of celebration and in times of sorrow, in times of joy and in times of pain, in times of sickness and in times of health. I will live with you, love and cherish you as long as we both shall live" Lucius repeated after the minister, his eyes locked with Harry's. Harry heard the minister tell him what he needed to say and then, as he stared deep into Lucius' steel grey eyes, nearly whispered,

"I, Lord Harry James Potter, take you, Lord Lucius Malfoy, to be my beloved partner in life, to stand behind, beside and with you always, in times of celebration and in times of sorrow, in times of joy and in times of pain, in times of sickness and in times of health. I will live with you, love and cherish you as long as we both shall live." Severus stepped forward and handed Harry a ring.

"With this ring, take my brother in all but blood and wed to thee" Harry accepted the ring and as he slid it onto Lucius finger, he said,

"With this ring, I wed thee and give myself to you for all of eternity"

"With this ring, take my brother in all but blood and wed to thee" Ron said as he handed the ring to Lucius, though it was somewhat reluctant.

"With this ring, I wed thee and give myself to you for all of eternity." The moment Lucius slid the ring onto Harry's finger, a golden light surrounded them, thus binding them for life and even in the after life.

"And now with the power vested in me, under our holy god and with our beloved Minister For Magic's blessings, I now pronounce you bond mates for life. Lord Malfoy you may kiss your bond mate"

Lucius placed a hand on Harry's face before leaning in. Harry's lips met Lucius' in a gentle kiss, clapping erupting in a dull roar behind them.

Fudge came up beside the couple as they moved to sign the contracts. His face held a wide, smug grin on his face as he said to them,

"May you have a long life together and produce many children" Harry and Lucius nodded as Lucius handed Harry the quill to sign the contract.

"May I now present to you Lords Lucius and Harry Potter-Malfoy" The guests stood and clapped as Harry and Lucius stood arm in arm in front of them. Dumbledore waved his wand and all of the seats disappeared. In their place, a huge gold dance floor appeared and tables dotted the outside edges.

"Please enjoy the ball now" Dumbledore said. An orchestra started to play and people started to play and students and other guests started to dance and eat. Lucius led Harry over to the head table, where they sat and watched the proceedings. Many people came to congratulate the newlyweds but after a while, Harry was getting restless.

"Would you like to dance?" Harry smiled and nodded, accepting Lucius' hand after finishing his Champaign. The floor cleared as the two entered it, the lights dimming and a melody starting to play. Lucius twirled Harry before pulling him in close.

_**Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah**_

_**Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**_

_**Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**There was a time you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light  
In every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though  
It all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah**__**  
**_Harry smiled at Lucius when the song ended. Lucius smiled back before handing Harry off to Sirius.

* * *

_**5 hours later**_

_Lucius opened the door to the honeymoon suite, smiling. Harry stepped into the room, looking around. It was like Malfoy Manor had been squeezed into one floor. It was large and elegant with a living room, a kitchen, a study, a large master bedroom, and a large master bathroom. Harry sighed and then turned to Lucius._


	10. Author's Note

SO this is an Author's note =)

Anyways on my profile should be a link of somesort to my new group called Harry Potter Slash. I say we create an army of Slashers and take over the world with our HP slash awesomeness.

So join and become part of an army that shall slowly cross the globe and take over!

Peace for now! =)

Siera


End file.
